Someone Else
by allie47
Summary: INDEFINITE HIATUS After the war, Tris goes through depression. She lost her parents and Caleb. At least she'd always have Tobias. But she loses him too after he cheats on her. She tries to commit suicide, and there is one thing that stops her. Not Christina, or Zeke or Tobias, but for Uriah. Intimate scenes. suicide attempts. First fanfic.
1. Tris finds out

I smile to myself as walk to Tobias' apartment. I haven't got a lot to smile about. Everybody seems to have been avoiding me and I haven't left my apartment for three weeks. I've been sketching and drawing all this time. Tobias seems to have been avoiding me and I can't think why. We haven't been speaking, not since he said that it isn't easy to be with me and I tried to jump off the hundredth story Hancock building. Christina has been avoiding me too, but she has a good reason. I killed Will. Uriah has ben grieving. Nobody even **tries** to see me. Not even Tori.

As I walk people stare at me. I guess it has to do with being labeled a traitor.

I reach the door to his apartment, I think I hear heavy groaning. I open the door and I see Tobias with Dauntless prodigy Liz. I know that I totally admired her, she could make the whole cafeteria silent just by walking in. She has, from what I could see, black, wavy long hair with purple omber die at the ends. She has a fiery personality, like spark could set her off. She had her arms and back covered in tattoos. She made Eric tremble in his shoes. I don't think i've ever seen anybody as Dauntless made material as her in Dauntless. She was first in every stage, about 5'7, and she wore black mascara, black lipstick, and she had four ear piercings.

Tobias has her laid down on his bed, her hair flowing around her, her black cami halfway up, her amazing black jeans undone, and Tobias was off the bed, leaning over to kiss her as he gently slides he cami off. watch for a minute, and Liz notices me just as Tobias leans down to kiss her. He turns around, pulls his shirt on and starts towards me. I run.

I find myself at the edge of the chasm. I know I'm ready to let go of life. I step over the railing. Tobias' heavy footsteps suddenly stop. I turn around to face him.

"Don't move any closer or I will jump!" I say.

I hear more footsteps as the chasm sprays and roars beneath me, as if waiting for my life.

The forms of Christina, Uriah, Zeke, Lynn, Shauna and Tori come into place.

"Tris you don't want to do this."

"Please Tris." "We all want you around us."

"Shut up!" I say angrilly

"Trust me, I don't have anything to lose. The only reason I'm still here is because of Tobias. I don't even have him anymore."

"Tris,"

It's Uriah, and tears are pouring down his face.

"Come back over." He says.

"Why should I." I'm still crying, and my voice is wavering.

"Because of me."

I burst into heavy tears, and I can't say anything. Those words from Uriah's mouth are all I needed to hear. I step back over the railing.

"Everybody moves into touch, but I shout out "Don't touch me."

Arms envelope me and I lose concoiusness.


	2. the hospital

I wake up to blurry shapes and bright lights. My head is pounding, and I can't think straight. The only thing I am

thinking now is what the hell happened to me? "I'm not Four I'm Uriah." Uriah says.

"Oh.' "I thought Four would be in that chair not you." "Where is he?" I ask. I'm curious to know where he is.

"

You don't remember what happened last night?" He says.

"I don't know.' I say, I remember some things, like how I tried to commit suicide. I don't know why.

"I remember that I- I tried to kill myself."

"Do you remember why?" Uriah asks.

I concentrate hard, and everything comes flooding back to me so fast i say"oh!"

"Tris what's wrong?" Uriah asks me, right before I burst into tears.

Four cheated on me. I can still see the tender way he lays Liz on his bed, the way her eyes closed a they kissed, the way I broke. I thought he loved me. I don't think I'll ever get over him. Or love again.

"

I remember why."

"Last night, before you tried to jump, you said something wierd. You said "I only stayed because of Four. Now I don't even have him."" "Care to explain what that meant?" Uriah asks me.

"I was going to jump because I felt like nobody cared. I was going through depression, and everyone was avoiding me." "The time I finally broke, I'd lost my parents, my brother betrayed me, my friends died, the only thing I had left was Four." "I finally came out of my apartment, the first time in three weeks." "I was walking to Four's apartment, and I knew people were talking about me, whispering behind my back." "I tried my best to ignore it, and that's why I hid in my apartment." "Anyways, when I got to Four's apartment, I had to use my key to open the door, which was weird, because he alway's leaves the door unlocked for me, and when I opened the door he was laying Dauntless prodigy on his bed, undressing her, holding her in the way he held me, and leaning down to kiss her." "I broke.' "I called him a bitch, and I slammed the door and ran." "I was almost at the chasm, well I was standing on the other side of the railing, and you guys all came running towards me.' "I said I would jump, and I meant it." "I meant it until you looked at me.' 'The things you said about me, were they really true?" I ask.

He hesitates for a moment before saying yes.

"

I should tell the doctor you're awake, and kill that son-of-a-bitch Four."

"That's it?" I ask. I'm hurt by that, and I didn't know how else to respond.

'What else can I say but I love you?" 'Which I do.", he says.

He walks out.

**Uriah POV**

I can't believe Four cheated on Tris. I also can't believe I just walked out. I slowly shut the door, and I find a doctor, who just happens to be Christina.

"Hey Uriah." Sh says. "How's Tris?"

"She just woke up, although she might be sleeping now."

Christina's eyes are tear stained, and her mascara has run down her cheeks and because it has dred, they are now streaks.

"When can she leave?" I ask her.

'She can leave in a couple of days." "Head nurse Mary says we need to help her with the effects of severe depression, withdrawl, and food loss."

'What would Tris have withdrwals from?" I ask.

"Our sources say she used to drink black coffee every day, three or four times a day." Christina says. She seems very distant, and I know she is worried for her best friend.

"I was just going to go to the dining hall and grab a couple of chocolate chip muffins, granola bars, and a huge coffee for Tris." I say.

"That's all fine, except she can't eat the muffin. Start her off with a small black coffee." Christina says.

I nod, wave to her, and make my way out of the infirmary.

PAGEBREAK!

In the dining hall, people act as if my girl did not just try to commit suicide, and I go get myself a huge piece of Dauntless chocolate cake and drop down next to my friends at our usual table.

"Where is everybody else?" I ask my brother, Zeke.

"Shauna just went to visit Tris, Mar's on a date, Four's over by the chasm, Tris is in the infirmary."

"You don't think I don't know that?" I say.

"So how's Tris doing?"

'Christina says that she can leave in a couple of days." "She also says that they have to examine Tris's baody to find any drugs, or scars or anything else that might be self harm." I say.

"They had better not find anything, although I wouldn't be surprised if they did." Zeke says, with a serious look on his face.

"Tris told me why she tried to jump into the chasm this morning when she woke up."

"Why did she try to?" Zeke asks me.

"She said it was because she thought nobody cared about her, and that she lost her family and all that, and then she said that she finally broke when she found Four and Liz, in a heated makeout session, about to slide to third base." He cheated on her."

"You wanna help me kill Four?" "My afternoon suddenly filled up." I say with a grin on my face, just as Four himself walks into the room, his arm aound Liz's waist.

"Let's do it." Zeke says.

* * *

><p><strong>That was a long chapter, over a thousand words. Another chapter done! The next one will be the confrontation between Four, Zeke and Uriah. What will happen? I don't know. Well, I do know, but you guys won't until I post. <strong>


	3. a release and a fight

Uriah POV

When I see Four, I can hardly contain my anger. Nobody else knows about Tris attempting suicide, or Four cheating on her. Zeke must sense it because he says under his breath "Not right now, little brah." "We have to wait for the right time, when he isn't right beside his… girlfriend." Zeke says.

"Why?" I ask. I really don't see how Zeke is remaining so calm right now.

"Because nobody else except the people who were there last night know what happened, and we can't make a scene by punching out my ex friend, and then his girl friend in the dining hall."

"Tris is supposed to be his girlfriend, not Liz." I growl, not taking my eyes off Four and Liz. "I know, brah." Zeke says. "I'll never know how you feel, but i do know how mad you are, and I promise we will get the chance to beat the shit out of Four.' Zeke promises me. "I am going back to see Tris." I say. He lets me leave.

PAGE BREAK

I walk into the hospital, and Christina greets me. "Hey, Uriah.' she says.

"Hey, Christina. I say "How is Tris?" I ask her.

"She just left with Shauna." Christina says. "You didn't tell me she could leave today." I say.

"She threatened us with a knife." Christina says.

"Aren't you Dauntless?" I scoff.

"She threatened us with a knife to herself, if that makes sense." Christina says.

"Where is Shauna taking her.?" I ask "Crap, Christina why didn't you tell me! I practically yell at her. "Four's there, with Liz." I really do shout this time. Christina goes pale. "I am so sorry Uriah." "I really didn't think that he would be there."

I don't even hear the last part of her sentence because I am sprinting towards the dining hall right now. I stop when I see Shauna helping Tris walk into the dining hall. She looks around, and turns white as a sheet.

Tris POV

When I walk into the dining hall, Shauna at my side, I see Four at a table, his arm around Liz's waist. I turn white as a sheet, and I start to walk over to them.

"Tris!" I turn around and see Uriah and Zeke running toward me. I keep walking, but Uriah and Zeke reach Tobias first. I get there shortly after Uriah punches him in the face.

Tobias groans in pain, and stands abruptly.

"HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON TRIS." He roars.

The whole cafeteria looks at me. "

HOW DARE YOU BREAK HEART!" Uriah yells.

I can't believe he said that. I don't really remember forming a fist. I just remember feeling the impact of his skull on my knuckles. "I really didn't want to do this, Tria." "I see that I will have to." He grabs my wrist, pulls me towards him, and presses his lips to mine. I instantly forget everything. I forget that he cheated on me, and that Liz is right beside him. He pulls away. Everything comes back again, and I punch him in the face and knee him in the groin. "That's for cheating on me."I say. I kick his shin. "and that's for lying to me Four."

I walk out of the dining hall, and Uriah punches Four, and so does Zeke. Uriah runs to catch up with me. I don't say anything as he grabs my waist.

"Are you okay, Tris?" Uriah asks me.

"I feel much better after we beat the shit out of Four." I say truthfully.


	4. friends?

TRIS POV

"Do you want to go back to my apartment, Tris?" Uriah asks me.

"Yeah." I say. "I just want to grab my stuff from Four's apartment. It's just in the glass building, because Four is a leader." I tell Uriah, who nods as we begin to walk to the building.

"So, Tris." I guess you and Four are officially over?" Uriah asks me '

Yeah. I guess you could say that." 'I mean, he's obviously happier with Liz, who I thought was my friend.' I say bitterly. I can feel my eyes watering. But I can't cry. I won't cry. Not in front of Uriah.

"I know I shouldn't have walked out on you, Tris. I just… I just needed time to think." He says, avoiding my eyes as we climb the steep path to Four's apartment.

"Yeah. I get it. You walked out on me because you knew I was still in love with Four. You also knew that I would have tried to commit suicide again, which I was planning after I saw his arm around her waist." "I thought you loved me, but I guess you were only saying that because you thought I needed protection." I say. I don't believe any of it, but I want to see his reaction. If he loves me, he would tell me the truth.

"Tris I swear that is my reason. I may have loved Mar at one point, but that is done." "I couldn't imagine my life without you." "That became clear to me after I saw you at the chasm." "I cried for the first time in front of my friends." "I said it at the hospital and I will say it again." "I love you." Uriah says.

I do something I never meant to do. I am still depressed, but i have a new person to love, and I don't know how to tell him, so I don't. I kiss him.

URIAH POV After I tell her the truth, she kisses me. I kiss back, even though we are a foot away from Fours apartment. Tris has her eyes closed. She slides her leg up, and I grab it and hold it up. (A.N Dirty Dancing scene I know. I thought it was romantic.) I also grab her other leg, and she wraps them around my waist, while she is holding my neck. I slide my tongue on her lip., asking for denies it, and she bites my lip lightly. Now she's asking me for entrance, and unlike her, I let her in. She lets me in, and we are exploring each other's mouths, battling for dominance like only Dauntless do. She tangled her hands in my hair, and I bring her against the wall.

TRIS POV

I am having the best make out session I've ever had, even better than the slow, passionate time Tobias helped me get over my fear. All of a sudden, he breaks away, and I understand why.

Four is walking WITH Liz towards his apartment. He sees us, and gives me a cold look.

I can see myself in his eyes. Messy hair. Legs and arms wrapped around Uriah's waist. Swollen lips. I lower myself from Uriah and I go up to Four.

"What do you want?" He asks me. 'I just came to get my stuff."I say.

"Wow, Tris. Right after me you move on too Uriah. That's great." He says, a smirk on his face. I slap him. Liz yells at me, but I don't care.

"Can we not just forget about this for a while?" I say. I just want to get my stuff, and go back to Uriah's apartment. I don't care about what he thinks of me and Uriah. I am learning to love, as is he.

His voice softens as he opens the door. "Why didn't you tell me about you and Liz. I just want you to be happy, and you obviously are with Liz. I see that you are happier with her in your eyes, and you're acting different." I say to him. I just want my life to go back to normal.

"I didn't tell you because I was worried about what you would do. How you would handle it." 'I couldn't bring myself to make you suffer anymore than you did." He says. He is like Tobias now, his hard shell I had broken gone.

"I understand that." I say, because I really do. "It would have hurt less if you had told me." I say.

"I know." "I wanted to tell you. I was going to tell you after I had visited Liz." Tobias says. "But you saw us together before."

He holds his arms out, and I hug him.

"We can be friends, but nothing will ever be the way it was again." I say.

"I would like that."He says as we all walk into his apartment.

**A.N **

**Another chapter done. I won't update tonight, but I might update this weekend. I read over this chapter the last time I wrote it, and alot happened, too much. I rewrote the nding, and I hope you enjoyed that more. Review!**


	5. Four's POV

TRIS POV

Uriah is looking around Four's apartment, which has a bathroom, a living room and kitchen, and a bedroom. It is just as messy as it was the last time I was here, except all my stuff is mostly out of sight.

"Your stuff is in this drawer." Tobias says. He leads me into a bedroom with an unmade bed and clothes strewn all over the floor. There is an empty bottle of champagne on the dresser, and "Sh-boom" is paused on the radio.

"Thank you." I say. "Which drawer is it in?"

"The third one on the left." He responds, watching me while tidying up a bit.

"I'll get you a box." Tobias says, and opens up his closet and hands me a big brown cardboard box.

"I think I need Uriah to help me." I say. I won't be able to lift all my clothes and makeup and even the few romance books I have and my other stuff.

"Uriah?" I ask looking into the living room.

He is chatting with Liz on the couch, but he looks up when I say his name.

"I need you to help me lift these boxes." I say, suddenly feeling awkward about the whole situation.

"Yeah I'm coming." He says while walking past me and lifting the box up. "I guess we'll leave now, Tris." He says, with a grin on his face.

"Yeah." Let's go to your apartment. I can drop off my stuff later." I say. I really just want to get back to our intense makeout session.

'

Thanks, Four." I call over my shoulder as Uriah and me walk out the door.

PAGE BREAK!

Four POV

When Tris comes up to me, I want her to forgive me. I know what I did was unforgivable, but I still want to be friends. While me and Liz are walking to my apartment, we are turning down the hall and I hear somebody moan. We reach my apartment, and I see Tris with Uriah, having an intense make out session. Not three days after she caught me. She has arms and legs wrapped around his waist and neck. She pulls away, sees us staring at them, and lets herself down from Uriah.

I can't believe she moved on so fast. She was so heartbroken when I left her, she tried to kill herself. All I say to her is "what do you want?"

"I just came to get my stuff." She says in an exasperated voice.

I cross the line when this slips out of my mouth "Wow Tris." Moved onto Uriah?" "That's great."

Then she does something I guess I should have expected. She slaps me. I don't flinch from the blow, although Liz yells at her.

We have a conversation that results in friendship, and I'm happy wiith that.

We all walk into my apartment, she gets her stuff, and leaves with Uriah.

Page Break

URIAH POV

I look at my watch, and see that dinner has passed and we will be missing Dauntless cake.

We drop the box off at her house.

"We should go to the dining hall before all the cake is gone." I say, worriedly. I love Dauntless chocolate cake, and I haven't had any today.

"You go Uriah." I say. "I have some things to do." "I will be in your apartment, though.

With that, I leave to go get cake.

TRIS POV

I walk back to Uriah's apartment. I haven't told him about my cuts. I don't think he'll be worried about them anyway. When I get to my apartment, I open the door and walk straight to my full length mirror. I turn my arms around so I can see the cuts. There is still one relatively fresh line. It has turned pink. I know the doctors found them, although with any luck they could have just thought they were training scars. Uriah will find them one day. I don't have to tell him what they are from.

URIAH POV

As I'm walking to the dining hall, I have the sudden urge to go see Christina to ask if they found traces of self harm on Tris. When I reach the hospital, I ask the front desk for Christina, because it's Saturday, she'll be working.

Christina arrives and sees me and says "hey!"

"Hey Christina." "You know when you told me that you were going to search for signs of self harm on Tris?" I ask

"Yes." "I remember." Christina says with a nod of her head.

"Did you find anything?" I ask.

"Well, we did." Christina says hesitantly.

"What did you find?" Iask.

"When we looked at her wrists, there were half healed thin slices, so we think she may have been cutting herself." She says with tears in her eyes. "We also found her knuckles were split open, like she may have punched glass." That was it, though." Christina tells me.

"Thanks Christina." I say. I have got to go find Tris and ask her about all this and why she didn't tell me.

A/N

**This was sort of a filler chapter, but I will post a real chapter later. Cheers, Emily **


	6. kisses and an Invitation

Uriah Pov

I walk quickly out of the cafeteria to my apartment. I open my door to see Tris standing in front of my mirror with silent tears rolling down her face. She looks up and notices me. She rolls her sleeves down quickly and wipes her tears. "Hey Uriah." She says with a small smile. "Tris why didn't you tell me." I say dead serious.

"Tell you what, Uriah." Tris asks me, leading me into the bedroom.

"That you were already harming yourself before you resorted to suicide." Tris gasps, and her eyes widen.

"I-I was going to tell you eventually. I just... I just couldn't." "How did you find out anyway? She asks me.

"Christina told me."

"I didn't want you to find out that way." "I don't know what else to say." Tris sits down on the bed and stares straight at the wall. She rolls her sleeves up and turns towards me. "I can show them to you." "I knew you'd find them one day." I walk over to her and sit beside her on the bed. I see several thin red lines on her wrist. "Tris." "Why would you do this."

"It's all over and done with now." She says. Suddenly her lips are on mine.

I pull away, and she starts to say something. I cut her off with another kiss. She kisses me back, more forcefully. We fall back onto the bed, and still kissing. She has her hands trailing down my back and i have mine tangled in her long blond hair. She pulls away for air, but dives back in. I lick her lip lightly just to tease her, and she lets my tongue in. Our mouths find a rhythm as she pulls off my shirt and marvels at my six pack. I take of hers and kiss her lips, and then leave a trail of kisses down to her ravens. She tilts her head back and moans. She pulls my head up for another kiss. She lightly sucks and nibbles on my neck, her hands still gripping my back. I moan and she smiles against my skin. I know there is going to be a hickey trails her finger tips up and down my back before I moan again. I don't try to stop it. Suddenly there's a knock on the door.

Tris moans, says "maybe if we don't answer they'll go away." "Doubt it." I reply panting heavily. Tris reaches for her shirt as I reach for mine. "Stay here.' I tell her. We'll continue this after." I walk to the door and answer it. It turns out to be Christina and Shauna with Four and Zeke.

"Yes?" I say, annoyed that they were the ones who ruined the moment.

"We were going to see if you want to come play capture the flag with us and if you knew where Tris was." Christina explains.

"Tris is in the bedroom." "I'll ask her.

"Don't forget protection, Brother!" Zeke practically yells. I ignore him and shut the door.

Tris is sitting up in bed. "Our friends invited us to go play paintball." "Want to go?" I ask her.

"WWeeelll." "I guess we can go because we are going to kick ass." I have to change and redo my hair." "We'll continue this later." Tris says, walking to her closet.

"I don't know why you would redo your hair.' " It looks sexy." I say grinned at her as she turns around and throws a pillow that ended up on the floor. "Tris strips her shirt and puts on a black tank top, black jeans and her favorite combat boots. She walks into the bathroom and comes out twenty minutes later looking like a sexy version of a goddess. Her hair was pulled into a high pony tail and her eyes had just a bit of eye liner and eye shadow and mascara.

"Tris you look amazing!" I exclaim.

"Uriah you and i both know that I am not beautiful. I'm not ugly but I am definetley not beautiful." Tris says, standing in our bedroom doorway.

I walk up to her and tilt her head up. I kiss her gently. 'You may not think you're beautiful, but I know you are." "Four is probably pretty disappointing he let you go." I murmur against her lips. She tenses when I say four's name.

"We should... we should go." She says while wiping a tear from her eye.

We walk out the door together to find our friends in the pit.

She holds my hand as we walk, and I catch her sneaking glances at me. I steal some every few seconds. I can't wait until we get back to our make out session.

TRIS POV

I can't believe somebody interrupted that moment for paintball. The only problem with me is I can't say no to a challenge.

I keep sneaking glances at Uriah as we walk. Uriah is everything Four wasn't. He was funny and sweet and he thought I was beautiful. Four is serious and not always gentle. Uriah was perfect. From the way he kisses me and I get butterflys in my stomach, to the sweet way he asks me how my day went. I know he will wait until I am ready, and won't run off too some Dauntless prodigy named Liz.

"Hey guys!" Christina greets us. She pulls Tris into a hug and Zeke claps me on the back.

He turns to Tris and says, "How are you doing Tris?" "I'm fine." Tris answers Zeke but her gaze is staring straight ahead at Four. "

I turn on my heel and walk away. A single tear falls down my face, but i brush it away. My friends shout after me and I hear footsteps, probably Uriah's, but I don't turn around.

A/n.

uriah and Tris action, and still some tention between Four and Tris. Tris walking away from paintball? Next chapter coming soon. I also almost forgot that i don't own divergent, or any of its characters, just liz.

I just keep walking.


	7. chapter 7

Here's the link for the song below watch?v=6Ejga4kJUts

Tris POV

I walk to my apartment, which I guess is more like a small penthouse. It's 4'000 square feet complete with a gourmet kitchen, which I use all the time, four bedrooms, a master suite that takes up 700 square feet of the 4000, and my favorite room, my music room. I had never really had an intrest in music because it was considered selfish in Abnegation. A girl I met one day, her name is Bree, has become a good friend to me. She introduced me to the guitar, piano, and I discovered I have an amazing voice. Now when I have time off and I'm bored, I go to my music room and write or practice a song I have already written.

Today, after I go into my apartment, I walk into that room and sit down at my piano. I wrote a song about the war, called zombie. (**A.n, I don't own the lyrics or anything to Zombie, which is an awesme song by the Cranberries.)**

I start the intro, and launch into the first verse with my voice.

Another head hangs lowly,

Child is slowly taken.

And the violence caused such silence.

Who are we mistaken?

But you see, it's not me, it's not my family.

In your head, in your head they are fighting,

With their tanks and their bombs,

And their bombs and their guns.

In your head, in your head, they are crying...

In your head, in your head,

Zombie, zombie, zombie,

Hey, hey, hey. What's in your head,

In your head,

Zombie, zombie, zombie?

Hey, hey, hey, hey, oh, dou, dou, dou, dou, dou...

Another mother's breakin'

Heart is taking over

When the violence causes silence,

We must be mistaken.

It's the same old theme since nineteen-sixteen.

In your head, in your head they're still fighting,

With their tanks and their bombs,

And their bombs and their guns.

In your head, in your head, they are dying...

In your head, in your head,

Zombie, zombie, zombie,

Hey, hey, hey. What's in your head,

In your head,

Zombie, zombie, zombie?

Hey, hey, hey, hey, oh, oh, oh,

Oh, oh, oh, oh, hey, oh, ya, ya-a...

I finish, and rest my hands in my lap as I go into a daydream. I feel my eyes close as I picture faces of terror, the screams and the red colour that stained the streets. The gaping hole in the middle of Abnegation. I picture my mother crumpling to the ground, and I cry. I wrote that one about the nightmares and lingering memories of the terrible war that claimed my parents, Will, and all the other people who died. My hand automatically goes up and under my sleeve to my shoulder, grazing the bump that was my bullet wound. The doctor said that I'll have that forever.

I feel another hand rest on my shoulder. I take a deep breath in and turn around to meet Uriah's eyes. "You are amazing, Tris!"

"I had no idea you could sing like that!" Uriah tells me.

I smile. Uriah always knows how to cheer me up. I have never actually preformed for anyone other than Bree and our band. We decided to call ourselves Streetlights in the Night. Me and Bree came up with the name.

I am still not okay, and I need something to distract myself. I smash my lips to his. He hesitates, then lets me in, taking my head in his hands as I wrap mine around his neck. Our kisses are desperate, hungry ones. I run my hands down his still clothed chest, and pull up his shirt and he helps me pull it over his head. It ends up on the floor.

"Tris, we need to stop." Uriah says while looking into my eyes. "You and I both know that you don't want this because it is the right time." His voice is harsh, but it softens as his face relaxes. " What's wrong." He asks.

"What isn't wrong with my life Uriah?" I sigh back.

"Tris, I know you are still in love with Four, and that you wouldn't have gone all the way with me if we contiued." "You're still scared, and I get that." "You are still a virgin, and I want to make your first time mean something." "It shouldn't just be a way to distract yourself." He tells me gently.

"I am not scared, Uriah." I get up from the piano bench and start pacing. "I had my first time back when we where at Amity." "How are you supposed to tell me that I wouldn't have continued!" "You do not know how I am feeling." "You do not know if I still love Four!" I feel my voice rising.

"You do not know what is going on inside my head.!" "And you don't have the right to tell me what I should or should not do." I am furious. He makes assumptions about me and voices them and tells me those are the reasons I want to do it with him.

He stands up, walks right over to me, and brings his hand up level with the side of my face.

I freeze. I am not sure what to do. He is going to slap me.

"Please don't, Uriah." I beg. "At first I may have wanted to do it with you to distract myself, but now I want you because... because I love you." I finally told him. I cower, waiting for the slap. It doesn't come. Instead I feel arms wrap around me.

My heart melts as he leans down to kiss me, slowly and passionate.

I kiss him back, and he licks my lower lip asking for entrance. I imediagley oblige and he tangles his hands up in my hair. I run my hands down his back and snake them under his shirt, slowly pulling it up and over his head. We resume kissing and he brings his hands under my shirt and I help him slide it over my head.

I wear a light blue bra, minimal padding and with a bow on the front and lace around the edge and the straps.

i pull away, and rest a hand on his chest. "We can't do this in my music room." I wrap my legs around his waist, and still kissing he holds me up as I guide hI'm to my bedroom, where we fall onto the bed and continue.

**A.N**

**Yes, Uriah and Tris did have sex. The next chapter will be after they have sex, which is in the afternoon. It will take place at dinner. Like I said before, I don not own Zombie by the Cranberries, or the characters of Divergent. That honour belongs to the one and only Veronica Roth. **

**Until next time, Emily**


	8. IMPORTANT AN! PLEASE READ!

**This is not a chapter, just an important a.n. i need you guys to know that i am rewriting chunks of this story. I have better ideas for this story, and I am making the pace slower, and making Tris and Uriah's romance blossom over time. There will also be some more drama, and more romantic moments. I might include tris and uriah's wedding as well, maybe for an epilouge or the final chapter or something. P.M ME YOUR IDEAS! YOUR IDEAS MATTER TO ME BECAUSE YOU ARE MY READERS AND I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS LIK! Until renovations are over, with warmest regards,**

**EMILY SMITH**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, everybody, I know it's been forever since I've posted a chapter, but I haven't forgotten this one. I have indeed been working on the new updates, and chapter 1 will be reuploaded on Thursday, new and greatly improved. I am very sorry I haven't updated, but I'm basically redoing the whole story start to finish. I also got a bit of writer's block, but I just wanted to let you guys know that I am still here and ready to write!**

**Goodbye until Thursday, my lovelies! **

**allie47 **


End file.
